Sally Ride
Sally Ride is a BrainPOP Science/Social Studies video launched on March 9, 2011. Summary Original At the Museum of Science, Tim is waiting for Moby to get in the bus. He sees Moby with Sally Ride - who happens to be one of Tim's personal heroes - and immediately becomes jealous when they hug. As Moby gets on the bus, Tim confronts him about the interaction with Ride. Moby presents a letter asking about Sally Ride, but Tim refuses to answer the letter, saying that Moby should do it, since they "are best friends". However, Moby's beeping causes Tim to change his mind and read the letter instead. At the end of the episode, Moby suggests that Tim invite Ride over to his house. Tim wonders if she would say "yes". The next scene shows them playing a video game, which Tim ends up winning multiple rounds of (Ride has 0 points). Update Tim and Moby walk through the museum and notice Sally Ride's helmet underneath a portrait of Sally Ride. After reading the letter, Tim explains that Ride died from pancreatic cancer in 2012. Moby reveals a photograph of Ride, autographed by Ride herself. Appearances *Tim *Moby Trivia * Both versions of this video take place in the Museum of Science. * In the original video, Sally Ride wears a light red hoodie, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. * In the original video, Moby and Sally Ride have a rendezvous (which angers Tim, as he idolizes her), and at the end of the video, Tim and Ride are competing in a video game. ** In the updated version, they visit the Museum of Science and see Ride's helmet from The Challenger. Moby also reveals that he has a photo of Ride, autographed by Ride herself. It is likely that he got this from the meeting in the original video. * This video has been updated twice: ** The first update kept the original video, only adding "In memory of Sally Ride: 1951 - 2012". ** The second completely changed the original video. * In the updated version, Tim quotes Amelia Earhart: " I shall be glad when we have the hazards of its navigation behind us." Earhart said this days before her disappearance. Transcript and Quiz *Sally Ride/Transcript *Sally Ride/Quiz FYI Trivia * Ride received all three of her physics degrees from Stanford University: a bachelor’s in 1973, a master’s in 1975, and a doctorate in 1978. * While in college, tennis star Billie Jean King saw Ride play. King encouraged her to quit college and turn pro, but Ride ultimately decided against it. * When Ride was selected to train as an astronaut, she was one of 35 total accepted applicants, only six of whom were women. She and her fellow recruits beat out 8,000 applicants! * Ride was the only person to serve on both the Presidential Commission investigation board following the 1986 Challenger accident and the Columbia Accident Investigation Board, after Columbia’s breakup in 2003. * Ride married fellow astronaut Steve Hawley in 1982. They were later divorced. * Ride has published a number of science books for children. They include: To Space and Back; Voyager; The Third Planet; The Mystery of Mars; and Exploring Our Solar System. * In 1996, Ride initiated a project called EarthKAM. The program allows middle school students to request images of specific places to be taken by astronauts in space. The Final Frontier Sally Ride was the first, but there have been many American female space travelers to follow in her footsteps. Here are some of them! Kathryn Sullivan: Originally a geologist, Sullivan was the first woman to complete a spacewalk. Shannon Lucid: A biochemist, Lucid once held the record for time in space for a woman. In 1996, she spent 179 days aboard the now-defunct Mir space station. Mae Jemison: Jemison, originally a doctor, became the first African-American woman to fly in space with her 1992 mission aboard the shuttle Endeavor. Ellen Ochoa: Ochoa, an engineer, was the first Hispanic woman to fly in space. She flew on four shuttle missions and, in 2007, became deputy director of the Johnson Space Center. Eileen Collins: A former military instructor and test pilot, Collins (pictured) became the first female pilot of the space shuttle (on Discovery, in 1995) and the first female shuttle commander (on Columbia, in 1999). Kalpana Chawla: The first Indian-American woman in space, Chawla died in 2003 when the Columbia shuttle broke up on reentry. Peggy Whitson: A biochemist, Whitson became the first female commander of the International Space Station in 2007. As of 2008, she had logged the most space hours of any female astronaut. Barbara Morgan: After teacher Christa McAuliffe died in the 1986 Challenger ''accident, Morgan, McAuliffe’s original backup, became the first educator to complete a successful shuttle mission in 2007. '''Theory' Sally Ride attended an all-girls high school. The practice of teaching students in classes that are all-girls or all-boys is called single-sex education. Before the middle of the 20th century, single-sex education was relatively common, especially at the high school and college levels. In the 1970s, however, the United States government made coeducation, the teaching of boys and girls within the same setting, mandatory in public schools. But a growing number of people believe that single-sex education is still a good idea. Why? Well, several studies have shown that girls and boys learn differently. Teaching to classes of only boys or only girls would therefore help teachers focus on whatever methods might work better for a particular gender. It is also believed that separating boys and girls may take away some of the behavioral problems that come about when the sexes are mixed in school. Students learning with same-sex peers are also more likely to be comfortable stepping out of stereotypical gender roles. For instance, some boys might be more inclined to study the arts, while girls might be more inclined to study math or science. On the other side of the argument, many people believe that keeping boys and girls together in school is good because that’s the situation they will naturally come across when they get out into the real world. Supporters of coeducation also worry that segregating, or separating, students by sex introduces inequalities in opportunities—say, in sports or activities—for boys and girls. It’s a complex issue. What do you think? Did You Know Sally Ride has won many awards and honors throughout the years. Here is a short list! NASA Space Flight Medal, 1983 and 1984 Jefferson Award for Public Service, 1984 Lindbergh Eagle Award, 1985 National Women’s Hall of Fame, inducted 1988 International Scholar-Athlete Hall of Fame, inducted 2001 U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame, inducted 2003 Anne Morrow Lindbergh Award, 2003 NCAA’s Theodore Roosevelt Award, 2005 California Hall of Fame, inducted 2006 National Aviation Hall of Fame, inducted 2007 Presidential Medal of Freedom, the highest honor an American civilian can receive, 2013 FYI Comic Primary Source Interview with Astronaut Sally Ride, "Futures for Women in Science," KWSU-TV, Washington State University, May 6, 1980 Newslea https://newsela.com/read/dream-job-astronaut Category:BrainPOP Episodes Category:Science Category:Famous Scientists Category:Space Category:Social Studies Category:Famous Historical Figures Category:U.S. History Category:Women's History Category:2011 Episodes Category:Episodes in March